Image processing devices that generate an image by processing a signal output by an imaging element are known. One known example of such an image processing device suppresses afterimages of a subject that is in motion while also reducing noise in images. A specific configuration of this type of image processing device is recited in JP 2000-209507A (hereinafter, called “Patent Document 1”), for example.
The image processing device recited in Patent Document 1 includes a cyclic noise reduction circuit. The cyclic noise reduction circuit recited in Patent Document 1 uses a subtracter to obtain the difference between the current image signal output from an imaging element and the image signal of one frame earlier or one field earlier, uses a multiplier to multiply the difference value by a feedback coefficient, and uses an adder to add the result of the multiplication to the current image signal, thus reducing a noise component in the image signal. The cyclic noise reduction circuit also controls the feedback coefficient for each pixel according to the difference value from the subtracter. Afterimages are reduced by reducing the feedback coefficient the larger the difference value from the subtracter is, and noise is reduced by increasing the feedback coefficient the smaller the difference value is.